


Truth and Betrayal a Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction (Age of Calamity)

by Dachuso



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachuso/pseuds/Dachuso
Summary: Link's lover is jealous of Link and Zelda's relationship. Him and Link battle issues in their relationship as the calamity goes on and Ganon grows stronger. Can thier love overcome these difficulties and get through Ganon?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Truth and Betrayal a Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction (Age of Calamity)

The little egg felt Link’s hot and steamy breath against his metal shell. Link softly whispered into the vibrant metal egg boy’s ear “Egg…” The egg blushed at the sudden use of his name from the attractive male. Egg beeped in response, and the blond smirked at his lover. Link brushed his palm against his cheek. “Do you.. Do you..” The anticipation was killing the egg, he knew his heart would be pounding if he had one. He was getting impatient for the handsome man to finish his sentence. Link opened his mouth to continue, his ocean eyes fleeting to the ground anxiously, and looking at their intertwined toes. “You… you… you…” The egg was hoping in anticipation. Just then, Zelda walked in, destroying the mood quickly. “...You like Jazz?” Link asked, his face now flushed red as Zelda glanced from Link’s hand on the egg’s cheek, and their toes intertwined together on the ground. The egg quickly looked away, and Zelda only laughed. “Am I interrupting something?” She asked. The egg glared slightly at the princess for interrupting his love as he was speaking. “No.. nothing.” Link sighed, brushing himself off as he got up and joined the princess. The egg was flushed in jealousy. 

The egg lets out a biological cry that shatters his very own soul. He crawls over to his room in a hurry, grabbing his hidden Diary,

‘Dear Diary,  
Link mean  
Beep boop beep boop.”

He wailed, stashing the diary away once again, and burying his face under the blankets. He had to do something about Zelda’s pestering… Link was his- and his only!

Sidon stumbled in, interrupting his evil thoughts. “Egg and Link make baby?” He asked, sucking his thumb briefly as he pulled the blankets from the egg’s face. The egg sighed briefly and beeped disapprovingly, accepting the young chunky fish’s comfort. Egg was being ridiculous. He couldn't set harm to the Princess of Hyrule! Had he gone mad??

He blamed it on the humidity, but deep down, he knew the humidity couldn't have any effect at all on him because he was sheikah tech.

“Hey babe i’m back..” Link said gloomily, slowly entering the egg’s room. “What are we?” He beeped abruptly, awaiting the blond’s response. Link was taken aback by the sudden question, and one which he had been avoiding because he had no idea how to answer it. He knew his duty was to be by Zelda’s side at all times- and although It wasn’t ever said, The king, Zelda’s father, seemed to have him as the candidate to eventually take on the throne and marry Zelda. 

Egg frowned at the increasing quietness in the room. He could practically hear his gears moving inside of him, and the electricity of his magical tech buzzing at work. Link inhaled sharply. “I.. don’t know.” Link admitted.

Egg shook his head. Of course. He wasn’t expecting anything better than that.

But… why was he disappointed?

Link leaned forward, the space between their faces quickly decreasing. Egg turned and pushed him away, telling him he had to go in a series of beeps.

“Oh.. uh alright then..” Link responded, his voice unintentionally shrinking. But it was too late. The egg was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> get stickbugged


End file.
